Happily Ever After?
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: When Zoe decides she really wants kids but can't because she's infertile her and Nick decide to adopt sisters Chloe (age 8) and Ellie (age 12). How will the girls cope adapting to their new lives with Nick and Zoe. Will it all work out happily ever after? [ON HOLD FOR NOW]
1. Chapter 1

**OC Profiles:**

**Ellie**** – **_**12 Years Old.**_** Struggling with school and growing up. She's a secretive girl who doesn't tell anyone much. She keeps her past a mystery and doesn't like to talk about how she got some of her noticeable scars.**

**Chloe**** – **_**8 Years Old.**_** Get's on well with people easily and loves life. She is confident and will say what she feels. She doesn't talk about her past as she knows it upsets her sister and doesn't bring up the subject of her parents. **

Zoe woke up every morning to the picture that sat on her bedside table. The picture of her and her family when she was about 17 years old. She's look at it every morning, wishing she could start a family of her own but then snap out of that thought every time she reminded herself that she couldn't because she was infertile.

**[Zoe's P.O.V]**

I sat up after staring at my family picture for 5 minutes. Nick started to stir as I got out of bed. I continued to get up and leave the room, heading downstairs to make me and Nick some tea. I strolled back up the stairs 15 minutes later. I was still wishing in my head I could have kids. I walked into the room and gave Nick his tea. I didn't say a word and was about to walk out of the room when I was stopped by him.  
"You ok Zo?" He asked looking at me with a worried look on his face.  
"Fine." I replied simply.  
"Come here" He said, budging himself over so I could fit in the bed again. I snuggled into him and rested my head against his chest.  
"Nick, do you want to have kids?" I asked him randomly.  
"Yes, I'd love too. But I know we can't." He replied.  
"But, if we had the choice…would you want to?" I questioned and he nodded.  
"What do you feel about adopting?" I asked sweetly, pulling myself off him and looking at him in the eyes.  
"I would love to give a child a loving home. I just didn't know whether you would want to do that." He answered.  
"Of course I would" I spoke clearly.

**OooxOxooO**

After that conversation, my life sped up and before I knew it, me and Nick had made an appointment at a local orphanage.  
We arrived there promptly on 3pm and made our way to the entrance. We stood at the decrepit door before knocking. A tall, broad man answered. He seemed really kind and invited us into his office. He sat down and showed us some of the children's files.  
There was a file me and Nick both liked the sound of: Two sisters.

**CONTENT'S OF FILE:**

**NAME:** Ellie Turner  
**AGE:** 12  
**D.O.B:** 3rd January 2001  
**MEDICAL NOTES: **  
-Allergic to Penicillin  
-Suffers Asthma

**NAME:** Chloe Turner  
**AGE:** 8  
**D.O.B:** 20th April 2006  
**MEDICAL NOTES: **  
-Suffers Hay-Fever

**BIRTH MOTHER:** Lily-Anne Turner  
**BIRTH FATHER:** Michael Turner

**REASON FOR BEING IN CARE:**

Their Mum and Dad died in a car crash and no other family members could look after them.

The man took us up to their rooms. We met Chloe first. She had long blonde hair with a plait holding back her side fringe. She was wearing a pink flowery top and a white pleated skirt. Her room was a pink palace and you could see she was quite a girly girl. Chloe was a sweet, well behaved girl with manors and was very courteous towards adults.  
Next, we went to meet Ellie. She also had long blonde hair and a side fringe. She was wearing black leggings and a baggy t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and had a flower headband on. Her room was a pale turquoise with white and blue accessories. On her shelves she had lots of medals and trophies which she had won from cheerleading.

Over the next few weeks we met up with the girls and got to know them better and before we knew it, they were going to be coming to live with us.

**[2 Week's Later]**

"Come on Nick, we don't want to be late!" I yelled at him from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Coming!" He yelled. A few minutes later he came walking down the stairs. "I'm ready" He said, and with that…we left to go and collect the girls.  
It took us 45 minutes to drive there and when we entered the main hall we stood around and waited a few minutes.  
Not long later Chloe came bouncing down the stairs and into my arms. I had really bonded with Chloe over the past few weeks.  
Just after Chloe came down, Ellie emerged from the top of the stairs. She had bonded really well with Nick so went straight to him. We grabbed their things and headed for the car.  
The journey home was rather quiet s no-one really knew what to say. When we arrived home I got Nick to take the girls into the lounge while I quickly did something in the kitchen. I called them in a few minutes later. There were paint brushes and paint pots on the table.  
"What's all of that for?" Chloe asked, picking up a paint brush and tickling Ellie with it.  
"We want you to decorate your rooms." Nick said sweetly.  
"Really?!" Ellie asked smiling.  
"Yeah…" I replied.  
Me and Chloe grabbed the colours she wanted and headed up to one of the rooms upstairs which was going to be hers while Nick and Ellie grabbed the colours she wanted and headed up to the room, opposite to the one me and Chloe were in.  
After several hours of hard work, the rooms were complete and looked amazing. Both girls went for the same colours that had in their rooms at the orphanage but added their own little details. Nick drilled some shelves to the walls of Ellie's room so she could put her trophies and medals on them.

Nick and the girls went and watched T.V while I made dinner. I called them in not later and we sat down as a family. I was so happy to finally be doing one of the things I've wanted to do my whole life which was have a family and Ellie and Chloe were the perfect additions to mine and Nicks life.


	2. Chapter 2

**[3 Weeks Later]**

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

"Ellie! Chloe! Breakfast is ready! Come and get it or you can go hungry till lunchtime." Zoe yelled up to me and Chloe. We were still getting ready upstairs. I heard Chloe jumping down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Where's your sister?" I could hear Zoe ask her. I decided to go downstairs to avoid Zoe yelling at me to come down. I walked into the kitchen and took one bite of a slice of toast before leaving the room again. "Ellie! Come and finish your breakfast!" Zoe yelled from the kitchen. I ignored her and put my school shoes on. "Ellie!" She yelled.  
"I'm not hungry!" I shouted back. I could hear her footsteps getting closer. I knew it was Zoe as her high heels made a distinct sound. "What's wrong with you? You never skip breakfast?" She questioned bending down to my level. I was sat on the floor putting my shoes on. "I'm just not hungry! Seriously, will you just get off my case!?" I yelled. "I'll walk to school!" I added, grabbing my bag and storming out of the door, slamming it behind me.

**[Chloe's P.O.V]**

Me and Ellie have only been only here a few weeks but it's felt like forever. Zoe and Ellie can't stop arguing. Nick has tried to stop them so many times but now their arguments are just dragging on. I really want this to work: Me, Ellie, Nick and Zoe…but it seems like Ellie doesn't really want the same as me at the moment.  
Zoe drove me to school and when we arrived I grabbed my bag and jumped out.  
"Bye Mum!" I said, before shutting the door and walking through the school gates. It was only once Zoe had left I realised I called her mum. Oops! Oh well…I suppose she is technically my mum now so it's not the end of the world.  
The end of the day soon arrived and when I got out of school I waited in the playground for Ellie to come and pick me up. She had to walk from her school to mine and we finished at the same time so I've gotten used to waiting. Nick and Zoe would pick us up but they're both working, so we have to walk to the hospital.

"Chloe!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see Ellie at the gate.  
"Why are you so happy all of a sudden? I mean, compared to this morning?" I asked.  
"I'm going on a school trip!" She declared. I gave a smile.  
"So…where is it?" I questioned.  
"Where's what?" She said, rather confused.  
"The school trip. Where's it going to be?" I asked again.  
"Oh…We're going to London for the day. We get to see Big Ben, go on the London Eye, visit Camden Market. All sorts!" She replied.  
"Cool!" I replied. I was rather jealous that she was going on a school trip. I've only been on one, and that was to the oceanarium in town.

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

It wasn't long before we reached the hospital. We walked inside and headed to the staffroom. We both got out our homework and made a start on it. I was doing biology homework but didn't understand some of the questions.  
"I'll be back in a minute." I said to Chloe. She nodded and I walked out of the room. I strolled up to Nick's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" He said. I opened the door and walked in, sitting down in the chair opposite him.  
"Hey Ellie. What can I do for you?" He asked sweetly.  
"I need help with my homework…" I answered.  
"Subject?" He questioned.  
"Biology…" I replied.  
We sat there for a bit, him helping me with my homework. Then we heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" Nick said, raising his voice so the person on the other side of the door could hear him.  
The door opened to reveal Zoe stood there.  
"Hey Zo." He said casually.  
"Hi darling. Listen, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.  
"Yeah sure." He replied.  
"In private." She added, looking at me. I sighed and grabbed my things.  
"If you need any more help, just ask me later ok?" Nick said. I nodded and gave a sweet and innocent smile at him before leaving the room and returning to the staffroom.

**[Zoe's P.O.V]**

"She wanted your help?" I asked, sitting down on his sofa.  
"Yeah. Biology homework." Nick replied, taking a seat next to me.  
"Did we make the right decision?" I asked, placing my head on his shoulder.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Adopting two kids…"  
"Yes. Listen, Ellie is 12 years old. She's at that stage in her life where she needs a woman more than ever. She's hitting puberty and she's going to need you." Nick spoke softly.  
"Yeah, she is. Shall we go and get the girls and go home?" I asked, getting rather tired.  
Nick nodded. We went down to the staffroom and got the girls before heading home.

"Mum…?" Ellie said as she walked into the kitchen where I was making dinner.  
"Yes honey?" I replied.  
"There's this school trip happening at my school in a month's time to London. Can I go?" I asked sweetly.  
"Sure you can sweetie." I replied.  
"Thanks." She replied, walking out of the room and into the lounge.

The rest of the evening was rather quiet and we got the girls to bed with no problems. Me and Nick stayed and watched T.V for a little while longer before heading to bed ourselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Zoe's P.O.V]**

I woke up to see Nick sat there with a mug of tea, staring at me.  
"Do you always stare at me while I'm sleeping?" I asked, sitting up.  
"You look so cute when you sleep." He replied. I laughed and gave him a playful slap.  
I went over to the mirror above the dresser and started to apply my makeup.  
"Guess what Ellie said to me yesterday?" I spoke ecstatically. I could see Nick shrug in the reflection of the mirror.  
"She called me mum…" I said shocked, but in a happy way.  
"Yeah, she's been calling me dad. Chloe still calls me Nick. I think she's still getting to know me." Nick explained.  
"I might talk to Ellie. See what her thoughts are at the moment about everything." I stated. Nick nodded.  
"Do it later when you take her to cheerleading."  
"That's tonight?!" I asked, suddenly realising.  
"Yeah. Don't tell me you forgot." He said sarcastically.  
I nodded slowly. "I might just talk to her now. Get it done while she's in a good mood." I spoke simply.  
"Do what you thinks best." He said, going into the ensuite. I walked downstairs and saw Ellie and Chloe sat in the lounge watching T.V.  
"Ellie, can I borrow you a minute?" I asked sweetly. Ellie nodded and followed me into the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table and she perched on the chair opposite me.  
"So, how are you finding everything at the moment?" I questioned.  
"What…with you and Dad?" She asked. It was so sweet that she was calling Nick dad. I nodded and waited for her to continue.  
"Fine. I'm getting more confident in calling you both Mum and Dad but it doesn't change how I feel." She said bluntly.  
"How do you feel?" I questioned.  
"Well, no offence…but you and Nick will never be able to replace mine and Chloe's **REAL **mum and dad. As much as we love you I just thought that you would need to know that." She stated.  
"Well, thank you for telling me the truth. I did have doubts about this whole adoption thing but I think me and Nick made the correct decision." I explained.  
"Think?!" She said shocked.  
"I just had second thoughts because we weren't getting along that well and you had quite a bad temper." I spoke.  
"Well, sorry that I have a bad temper. I was an orphan for 4 years! Jumping round foster homes, being brought back. That's why I don't make an effort anymore, because half the time it never works out!" She yelled, storming out of the room and running up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut.  
Nick came into the kitchen and gave me a glare.  
"You were supposed to make her feel better and more confident with us!" Nick said in a mood.  
"It doesn't look like you succeeded in that did you!" He yelled.  
I just stayed silent. I knew I would never win the fight against Nick. I never usually did anyway. "Right…well I guess one of us needs to go and check on her and I highly doubt she's going to want to see you!" He shouted. "So I'll go and check on her." He added firmly before walking out of the room.

**[Nick's P.O.V]**

I was really angry at Zoe. We're supposed to be building up trust with these girls and making them feel welcome within our family but Zoe doesn't seem to be doing that at the moment. I reached her door and knocked on it lightly. There was no answer. I tried a couple more times but again, received no answer.  
"Ellie?" I asked, hoping to get a reply. But I didn't.  
"Please sweetie. I'm not mad at you. I just want to make sure you're alright." I said innocently and softly so she didn't feel alarmed.  
I tried to open the door but it was jammed. Something had been put behind it so the door couldn't open. I stood back and ran up to it, bashing it open. I fell through the door and looked around her room but couldn't see Ellie anywhere. She had moved her desk in front of the door but luckily it wasn't that heavy so I just placed it back to where it was supposed to be. I suddenly felt a cool breeze hit my face. I turned around to see her curtain blowing in the wind. I walked over and pushed her curtain to the side to see that her window was wide open.  
"ZOE!" I yelled in desperation.  
"What now? Is there something you forgot to yell at me about?" She asked, half joking, half serious.  
"Ellie's gone!" I said in a panic.  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Zoe asked, still not realising.  
"She's run away! Look at her window. That's how I found it!" I yelled, getting rather worried.  
"What do we do?!" She asked, suddenly panicking herself.  
"Get your mum to come here and look after Chloe. You take the car and go to the hospital. You never know…she could go there. I'll go and foot. She can't have got that far." I ordered. Zoe nodded. I ran downstairs, grabbed my phone and headed out of the door while Zoe stayed there until her mum arrived.  
I ran all over town looking for her but couldn't see her anywhere. My phone buzzed. I quickly pulled it out hoping it was Ellie but when I looked at it, I saw it was Zoe. Her message read:

_**I'm at the hospital but she's not here. Zo xxx**_

Where could she be? I thought to myself. I text Zoe telling her that I hadn't found her either and didn't know where else to look until she told me the most obvious place which I hadn't tried yet. Her parent's grave!

**[Ellie's P.O.V – 45 Minutes Earlier]**

I sat on my bed with my head buried deep in my pillow. I could hear Nick and Zoe arguing downstairs about me. It reminded me of Chloe's 4th birthday. Mum and Dad spent most of the day arguing about me, all because I shared what I felt.  
I couldn't take Nick and Zoe's arguing anymore and decided I had to get out of here. I pulled my curtain back and opened the window. I looked out to see the drainpipe next to the window bay. I climbed onto the window ledge and slowly lowered myself down the drainpipe. I was about 12ft above the ground when I lost my grip and fell, landing on my left leg. I winced in pain but tried to stay as quiet as possible so Nick and Zoe didn't hear me. I limped away and headed somewhere I wanted to be. Somewhere I could let out all of my emotions and not be asked what's wrong.

**[Nick's P.O.V – Current Time]**

I ran to the graveyard and hectically searched the area for Ellie. I was about to give up and look elsewhere when I saw someone's arm sticking out from behind a gravestone. I instantly realised it was Ellie's hoodie and ran over to her.  
"Ellie!" I yelled, running over where she was sat. She was sat in front of a gravestone which I could see was her parents. Her eyes were red and puffy and I could see she had been crying. I pulled her into a hug, got out my phone and text Zoe to sat I had found her and was going to bring her to the E.D. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't even make eye contact with me.  
"Please Ellie, at least look at me." I pleaded.  
She slowly looked up at e before breaking into tears.  
"I'm sorry…" She sobbed. "It's just you and Zoe arguing reminded me of something that had happened in the past." She explained.  
"It's ok…Listen, let's go and see Zoe, yeah?" I asked. She nodded. I stood up and waited for her to join me. We started walking when I noticed that Ellie was limping and I could see pain written all over her face.  
"Ellie, what did you do to your foot?" I asked concerned.  
"Fell while climbing out of my bedroom window…" She said quietly.  
"What…all the way?!" I asked shocked.  
"No…about ¾ of the way. It was about a 12ft drop." She explained.  
I couldn't help but bring the doctor side of me into the situation.  
"On a scale of 1-10 how bad is the pain when you walk?" I asked in my doctor voice.  
"Um…11." She replied.  
"Ok…well I don't want you to injure it more if you still want to become a professional cheerleader." I said. I gave the signal to jump on my back and walked to the hospital, Ellie on my back the whole time. We had nearly arrived and Ellie had been quiet the whole time.  
"How's the pain?" I questioned, still using my doctor voice.  
"Worse…" Were the only words that she said.  
We arrived at the E.D about 5 minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Nick's P.O.V]**

I walked in with Ellie still on my back. Zoe was stood at reception when she saw us coming in.  
"NICK!" Zoe yelled, hurrying over to us. "What happened?!" She asked, looking at Ellie on my back.  
"She hurt her foot while climbing down the drainpipe. She fell before she reached the bottom." I explained.  
"Ohhh Ellie." Zoe said, stroking her hair.  
I put Ellie down and left her with Zoe while I went to find a spare cubicle.  
I came back a few moments later. "Cubicle 7 is free." I said, signalling the way.

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

We started walking over to cubicles when my vision blurred over and my feet gave way.  
"Ellie!" I could hear Zoe yell, but consciousness slipped out of my reach.

**[Zoe's P.O.V]**

"Nick!" I screamed, holding Ellie close to my chest. Tom came running over and picked up Ellie.  
"I'm taking her to rhesus. Zoe, go to the relatives room. Nick come with me, I need you to answer a few questions." Tom declared.  
I reluctantly dragged myself to the relative's room and sat down on the sofa awaiting news on Ellie.

**[Nick's P.O.V]**

I followed Tom into rhesus and he placed Ellie on the bed. "So…what happened?" Tom asked, checking Ellie's vitals.  
"Um, she ran away. Climbed out of her bedroom window and went down the drainpipe. But she lost her footing and fell about 12ft." I explained.  
"Ok, thanks Nick. Listen, have a break. Get Sam and she can come and help me."  
I sighed in frustration. "Fine…" I said reluctantly. "If you want me, I'll be in my office." I said, walking out.  
On the way to my office, I saw Sam. "Sam!" I yelled after her down the corridor. She stopped and turned to face me "Tom needs you in rhesus! It's Ellie!" I said in a hurry. Sam ran down the corridor, making her way to rhesus. I returned to my office to finish some of my paperwork until I heard news.  
I'd forgotten that I had left Zoe in the relative's room but knew that if I went to her she would only question me about what had happened when I found her.

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

I woke up to a silent room and a blinding light. My wounded leg had been dressed and I was lying in rhesus. I sat up quickly, pain shuttered through my leg and tweaked up my back. I winced at the pain but continued to move. I had to get out of here! I lifted my legs off the bed and placed my feet on the floor. Y trainers over my feet, and I could feel my ankles swelling up but as I put pressure on them to stand up, I took a few steps and staggered back a little. I could walk.  
I made my way out of rhesus and past the desk. I dipped down beside random things in the corridor like trolleys, trying not to be seen. Then I saw the elevator, I shifted along and pressed the elevator, the elevator groaned and vibrated as the lift dropped its way down to me…I looked up longingly at the clock, and then I heard Rita's loud footsteps nearing closer and closer. I couldn't risk it – I pushed my way into the stairwell and walked backwards, making sure no-one could see me – I turned around to find the stairs. I grabbed the hand-rail and used it to drag myself up each step. My foot ached and my leg began to give way. I slipped on a step and grazed my skin but carried on going. Step by step, pulling my way up. Stamping my good foot on the steps in frustration. I'd finally passed a floor, step after step, foot after foot, strain after strain. After 15 minutes of continuous pain, I'd reached the top. I'd almost reached the roof! By now my foot was throbbing and I should think that Tom would've been looking for me by now…but I'm safe. They can't hurt me anymore. I hated being fussed over by people. Treated like a specimen…prodded and poked. I punched the door open with my fist as hard as I could and it swung open. Fresh, cold air blew into my face and expanded my lungs. I limped my way over to a grey box. Part of the air conditioning I think. The air felt thin to me and I was gasping for breath, my foot pounded and I tried to breathe normally but my world turned black and I fell to the ground.

**Apologies for not updating yesterday, but like I said before…I do have quite a busy schedule on a Wednesday so won't upload then.  
Thankyou for all of the lovely reviews. I may not update both stories everyday but will alternate between days :)**

**Rachel xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**[Nick's P.O.V]**

"I can't find her." Tom said in a panic. I sat there in silence for a moment, thinking about where Ellie could be.  
"Have you tried the roof?" I asked. Tom shook his head.  
"Let's try there then!" I declared. We ran through reception and headed towards the lift. We tried to make our way to the roof as quick as we could but the lift would only go so fast.  
When the lift had stopped the doors slowly opened and we sprinted straight for the door which led to the roof. The door was open which meant that someone must be up here and we hoped so much that it was Ellie.  
"Ellie!" I yelled. There was no response which worried me. We continued to look around but saw no one.  
"Ellie!" I yelled again. There was still no reply.  
"Nick! Over here!" Tom yelled. I ran over to where he was to see him bent down on the floor next to an unconscious Ellie.  
"Ellie? Ellie, wake up for Daddy please!" I begged.  
"Dad…?" She said weakly, with barely a whisper.  
"It's ok Ellie. I'm here." I reassured her.  
"I'm sorry…" She whispered. I helped her sit up and leant her against the air conditioning box.  
"Just…why?" I asked.  
"Waking up in a hospital, all alone. It just reminds me of some things from my past. I'm not going back down there!" She explained, getting worked up.  
"Well…how about I go and get a kit and treat you up here then?" Tom said sweetly. Ellie nodded, giving a little smile.  
"I'll be back in a minute." Tom said before heading back down to the E.D.

"Ellie…what did you mean when you said it reminded you of your past?" I questioned. She looked away and didn't answer.  
"Ellie?" I asked.  
"Dad was…abusive. When he got mad at me, I would fight back…and when he got mad at Chloe, I would protect her. I hated seeing her hurt so put myself there." She explained, breaking into tears.  
"Ellie. We aren't here to hurt you. When you woke up, they had gone to tell me how you were and show me your results which showed a fracture to the foot." I spoke sweetly.  
"How long until I can do cheer?" She questioned.  
"About 2 weeks until you participate again but about a month until you can do it properly." I replied.

Not long later Tom came running back to us with a medical kit.  
"Do you know why you collapsed?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I hit the fresh air up here and just…couldn't breathe properly." I explained.  
"Did you run up here?" Nick asked. I nodded.  
"She suffers Asthma." Nick said.  
"That's most likely the cause then." Tom said.

After sitting up there for half an hour with them Tom said that I would be fine. I just needed crutches because of my foot.  
Nick carried me down and Tom followed. As we entered reception Zoe came running over.  
"Ellie!" She shouted, running over to us.  
Nick put me into Zoe's arms and we hugged until Tom came along with the crutches. He handed them to Nick as Zoe was happy carrying me to the car. We got in the car and the journey home was silent. When we got back I hobbled into the lounge and sat on the sofa. Nick went to have a shower and Zoe sat with me.  
"Why did you do it Ellie?" She asked. I shrugged and didn't make eye contact.  
"There must be reason." She said.  
"I just couldn't take it. You and Nick arguing. You reminded me of my parents. I'm sorry, I don't know why I reacted in the way I did…I'm just finding it hard." I said, hugging her.  
We stayed curled up for the rest of the evening on the sofa. Nick went and got our duvets and some chocolate before joining us.

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

The next morning I woke up to see Nick and Zoe were still asleep. I snuck off of the sofa and hobbled on my crutches into the kitchen to get some food. I also decided to make the two of them some tea.  
"Ellie?!" I heard Zoe say in a panic.  
"Yeah?" I replied. She came into the kitchen.  
"Oh…" She said, looking at the tea.  
"I made you both one." I explained. "I also made my breakfast." I added.  
"Listen, you go and sit down. I'll bring this in." She said.  
I went into the lounge and sat down. Zoe followed not long later and passes me my breakfast. She sat down and nudged Nick.  
When he had woken up she passed him the tea I had made.  
We all sat there chatting until Chloe came home. She instantly ran up to me and gave me a hug. I felt like we had a proper family now, and definitely felt more comfortable with both Nick and Zoe.

**Ok, so this is quite a short chapter but I have no idea what to write next so I need your ideas. Review or PM me if you have any idea's. **

**Rachel xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**[Ellie's P.O.V – 3 Weeks Later]**

I was in my room looking through my wardrobe for something to wear. Today, I was going to be visiting Zoe's Parents for the first time. Chloe had already met Zoe's mum but not her dad so it will be an interesting experience for both of us. I wanted to dress in something nice but didn't know what. I was flicking through the clothes I had hanging up in the wardrobe when there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." I called sweetly, looking over to see who it was at my door.  
"Hey." Zoe said, as she walked in the room. I smiled.  
"You aren't dressed yet? You're usually the first person in this house to be dressed." Zoe said, giving a giggle.  
"I don't know what to wear." I explained, sitting down on my bed.  
"It doesn't matter what you wear. What matters is that you wear something which makes you feel like you." She said, pulling me into a hug.  
"I know, I just want to make a good impression." I replied.  
"They just want to get to know you better." She reassured me.  
She stood up and pulled out of my wardrobe, a pair of Aztec Leggings and my cheerleading top which is white and has 'Entity All-Stars' (our team name) written on the front and my name printed on the back.  
"This show's your personality." Zoe said.  
"Yeah…I suppose…" I replied.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting next to me.  
"I just want to be able to do Cheerleading properly again. I really want to show you what I can do as you haven't seen me at my full potential yet. So far, every time you've seen me, I'm not at my best." I explained.  
"You're doing cheerleading tonight." She said, ruffling my hair. "And I'm coming to watch."  
"Well, tonight feels like a light year away…"  
"It will come." She announced, standing up.  
"I just want to get back to being able to do high level stunts!" I said.  
"You'll be able to!" She said before leaving the room to let me get changed.

Once I was changed, I made my way downstairs and put my shoes on. Chloe came running up behind me and jumped on my back.  
"Hey!" I said, pulling her off me.  
"Are you excited or what!?" Chloe said in an ecstatic mood.  
"I'm excited!" I said, standing up.  
"YEY!" She replied, running into the kitchen to get Nick and Zoe.

Once we had all got our shoes on we headed out of the door and to the car. Nick and Zoe were in the front and me and Chloe were in the back.  
I put in my headphones and started doodling in my diary. If people knew what was in it, they would probably send me to a psychiatrist.  
About 10 minutes into the drive I could see Chloe in the corner of my eye looking at me.  
"What are you drawing?" She asked, trying to see what I was doing.  
"Nothing…" I said, looking at her.  
"Let me see!" She said, leaning over. I slammed my diary shut.  
"It's private!" I shouted.  
"Will you to calm down." Nick said firmly, turning to face us.  
"She's trying to look in my diary!" I declared with an annoyed attitude.  
"Chloe, don't try to look at your sister's private things." He said.  
"Sorry…" She replied, turning to face the window.  
"And Ellie…please don't shout at your sister…clear?" He said.  
"Crystal." I replied, putting my headphones back in.  
The rest of the journey was rather silent. When we arrived, I looked out of my window to see a cottage on a country lane. It was a cream colour and had a range of colourful flowers in the back garden.  
Me and Chloe got out of the car and slowly walked towards the front door. Zoe rung the door bell and we waited. A few moments later the door creaked open to reveal a man and a women who looked about in their mid sixties.  
"Hey Mum!" Zoe said, giving her a hug.  
"Dad!" She said, giving him a hug as well.  
We all walked in and sat down on the sofa. I sat with Nick and Chloe sat with Zoe.  
"My name is Felicity and this is Graham. You can call us by our names if that's what you'd prefer but you can also call us Grandma and Granddad if you'd like. We don't mind." Felicity said.  
"Would you girls like a drink?" She asked. "We have Juice, Milk, Coke, Fanta…" She added.  
"Could I have some Cola please!" Chloe said.  
"Sure thing Darling. Ellie?" She asked.  
"Just water please." I answered simply. She smiled and walked out of the room.  
"So, what are you girls into?" Graham asked. "Chloe?"  
"Well…I love princesses, everything pink and anything fluffy." Chloe said joyfully.  
"Quite a princess you have here then…" He said, looking at Zoe and Nick who nodded happily.  
"Ellie?" He asked, looking at me.  
"Urm…I like the colour blue, I love Doctor Who and I'm obsessed with cheerleading." I said shyly.  
"Is that a cheerleading top you have on?" He asked, putting his glasses on.  
"Yeah. I train with Entity All Stars." I said. "It also has my name on the back." I said, twisting around so he could see.  
"That's very nice. Me and Felicity will have to come and watch you some time." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. I gave a smile before reseating myself next to Nick.  
Felicity came in a few minutes later and gave us our drinks.  
"Thank you." I said sweetly as she passed me my glass of water.  
"Your welcome darling." She replied, taking a seat next to Graham.  
We sat there for a few hours, chatting and getting to know each other. After we had finished chatting we had lunch in the garden and I showed off a few cheerleading moves before we left at 2pm as Nick and Zoe had a 3 hour shift at the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital, Nick and Zoe started their shift while me and Chloe went to the staffroom. Not long later I went to the toilets to change and get ready for cheer and before we knew it, it was 5:30.  
Zoe and Nick took me to cheer and they, including Chloe watched my training session. We were practicing our stunts for nationals. At the end I was stretching out on the floor when Zoe came over to me.  
"That was amazing Ellie!" She praised me. I smiled and continued stretching.  
"How's your foot?" She asked, bending down to my level.  
"Fine. Ached a bit but that's natural, right?" I asked.  
"Yes." She replied.  
Zoe pulled me into hug before letting me finish stretching.  
When we got home me and Nick relaxed on the sofa watching Doctor who while Chloe helped Zoe to cook dinner.  
Once we'd eaten we all sat down to play monopoly before heading to bed.

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a few days. I have been rather busy and also have another two fanfic's I'm writing as well.  
I have decided, to relieve the pressure of getting chapter's completed and uploaded, that I will update my Casualty Fanfiction's every Sunday.  
Thank you for the reviews I am getting as I love reading them.  
If you have any idea's let me know as I want to use them in the next few chapters. I use everyone's ideas so please tell me any you have! :)**

**Rachel xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

I woke up and looked at my clock which said 6:30am. I had to be out of the house at 7:30am so had an hour to sort myself out.  
I went into the bathroom and did my hair. I put half up and half down as I couldn't really be bothered to do anything with it. Once I had finished with my hair I went downstairs and into the kitchen where Nick was making breakfast.

**[Nick's P.O.V]**

Zoe had work at 6am which meant I had to get the girls ready for school. I was downstairs making breakfast when Ellie walked in.  
"Morning Ellie." I said, turning to her.  
I got no reply. She just went and sat at the table and put her head to it as if it was a pillow.  
"A simple, Morning Dad or Morning Nick would have been nice." I replied, turning back to put her breakfast on her plate.  
"You alright?" I asked, giving her some breakfast. I got no reply.  
"Ellie!?" I said, clicking my fingers in front of her face.  
"What!?" She said shocked, suddenly realising I was talking to her.  
"I said, are you alright?" I repeated.  
"I'm fine." She smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?" She added, eating her breakfast.  
"You just seemed quiet…" I said, pushing her fringe out of her eyes.  
"Well, I'm fine." She said, before getting up and walking out of the room.  
"Oh, and can you get Chloe up!?" I yelled after her.  
"NO! DO IT YOURSELF!" She yelled, running up the stairs.

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

I walked down the stairs after getting changed, sorting out my bag and grabbing what I needed for the day.  
Nick was in the kitchen with the news on. They were talking about a riot of some kind. They mentioned something about healthcare so that was probably the reason they were rioting.  
"I'm going to go now dad." I said, walking into the kitchen where he was giving Chloe some breakfast.  
"Oh…um…O-k. Have a good day!" He said I walked out the room and headed towards the front door.

**[Chloe's P.O.V]**

I ate slowly as I wasn't hungry and felt rather sick. I eventually gave up and just sat there, watching dad.  
"Chloe?" He asked, coming over and sitting next to me.  
"What?" I asked sweetly.  
"You haven't finished your breakfast." He pointed out.  
"I don't feel like eating." I replied, throwing myself into his arms. When I'm ill or feel ill I'm always clingy.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling me away from his chest.  
"I feel sick…" I said, feeling tears build up.  
He put his hand to my forehead.  
"You're a little bit hot…Right, I'll let you stay off school today. But this is a one off thing!" He said.  
"Thank you!" I replied quietly.

Me and Dad drove to the E.D and he put me in staffroom.  
"I'll go and tell mum you're here just so she knows. I'll come and check on you in a little while.  
I lay on the sofa and fidgeted around, trying to get comfy. Once I was comfortable, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

At school, I was in English when our head teacher walked in and over to our teacher.  
"Wonder why he's come here?" I asked my friend Lottie. She shrugged and didn't reply as he turned to face the class.  
"Can I have your attention please!" He said raising his voice. Everyone went silent and all eyes fell on him.  
"Now, as I'm sure most of you are aware…there is a riot going on." He stated and nearly everyone in the class nodded.  
"We have been alerted that in a few hours the riot will have reached the school so we are going to close the school and want you all to head home immediately!" He announced.  
Everyone cheered and picked up their bags. Everyone scarpered from the classroom. I on the other hand, slowly packed up my bag and picked up my diary. I quickly wrote in it before leaving.  
"Are you alright Ellie?" My teacher asked, walking over to me.  
I nodded before quickly grabbing all of my things and running out of the classroom.

I arrived outside of the hospital 20 minutes later. There was a massive crowd outside. I could tell they were part of this so called 'riot'.  
I made my way through the crowd but got shoved down. I hit my head against the floor and felt pain sear through it. Great, now I'm going to get a headache! I thought to myself. Just what I wanted. I pulled myself to my feet and made my way into the hospital.  
I walked into the staffroom to see Chloe sat in there.  
"Oh…hey…Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you here?" I said, taking a seat next to her.  
"I felt sick this morning so dad let me stay off school." She replied.  
"Good thing too. We got sent home because the riot is getting worse." I explained.  
"Really?!" She replied. I nodded.  
"What happened to your head?" She asked, obviously noticing a mark. I put my hand there and winced at the pain when I touched it.  
"It's fine. I just got knocked over outside." I said, reassuring her that I was alright.  
At that moment, Zoe came in and had a shocked face when she saw me.  
"…And hello to you to" I said sarcastically.  
"I thought you were at school?" Zoe asked.  
"I was. We got sent home because of the riots." I explained.  
"Then why didn't you go home?" She questioned.  
"What you want me to go home and be alone! In the middle of a riot! Hell no! Anyway, it's safer here. What if I got hurt and no-one was around?" I said, proving my point that I was safer here.  
"Well, it looks like you already did that." Zoe said, looking at my head. "That's quite a bump you have there. How did you get it?" She asked curiously.  
"Oh…I was shoved over outside the E.D. It was mental out there!" I explained.  
Zoe was about to say something but Nick came running in.  
"I want you guys upstairs now!" He yelled. He looked over to me and smiled, knowing I was safe.  
"Right, come on girls!" Zoe declared and we all ran out of the room.  
"I'll meet you three up there!" He said, running off.

**[Zoe's P.O.V]**

We made our way to the fourth floor as it was safe and out of the way. We found a room and went into it. Chloe went in and sat on the chair while Ellie went and sat in the corner, pulling her legs up to her chest. I went and sat on the floor near the door so I could keep a look out.  
We sat there for about 10 minutes in silence. Ellie didn't move from her position. Nor did I. Chloe kept fidgeting about in the chair.  
Nick came in not long later.  
"It's getting worse out there." He explained.  
Everyone was silent. None of us really knew what to say.  
"I have a headache! Ellie said, digging her head into her legs.  
"That will be because you whacked your head." I said, looking at her.  
"She hurt her head?!" Nick said, giving me a 'Why didn't you tell me' look.  
"I got knocked over outside the E.D…" Ellie said, quietly but keeping her position.  
"Oh darling…You most likely have concussion then." He said. "Listen, I need to go and check on the E.D so I'll be back soon." He added. I nodded and he left. Ellie stood up and grabbed onto the wall. She was obviously dizzy.  
"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.  
"Down to the E.D. I need an icepack." She said, slowly walking over to the door.  
"I'm not having you walk around in the middle of a riot with concussion. I'll go." I declared.  
"So…you don't want me on my own walking to an area full of people that could help me if I was hurt and instead you want me to stay upstairs with an 8 year old!?" She said, trying to make a point.  
"I won't be long." I declared, leaving the room.

I left the room and headed downstairs. Maybe Ellie did have a point. Maybe I shouldn't have left her with a head injury with an 8 year old. I mean, Chloe wouldn't know what to do. _Snap out of it Zoe_. They will be fine, I kept saying to myself.

**[3****rd**** person P.O.V]**

While Zoe went down to the E.D telling herself everything was alright things were happening upstairs where Ellie and Chloe were. Should Zoe have really left two kids on their own?


	8. Chapter 8

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

My head was pounding by now and was extremely sensitive to any noises around me. I could have sworn I heard footsteps nearby but then thought that I must be imagining it. I was starting to get paranoid so went and sat next to Chloe. She looked half asleep and put her head on my shoulder when I sat next to her.  
All of a sudden the door swung open and revealed a young man. He looked as though he was in his early twenties and was holding a knife in his hand which he put in his pocket. My first reactions were to scream and so I did. He moved closer to me and I jumped up. That was my second reaction. To protect Chloe!  
I could hear the sound of voices coming closer to us. One was very distinct. Mum!  
I was going to call out for her but as I was about to her and Sam came through the door and instantly froze when the saw the young man standing in front of me. He turned around to look at them before turning to me and pulling me into a headlock.

**[Zoe's P.O.V – A few minutes earlier]**

I just received the ice pack for Ellie and was heading back upstairs when Sam saw me.**  
**"What's the ice pack for?" She asked, looking from the ice pack to me.  
"Ellie." I replied simply.  
"What happened?" She asked, rather concerned.  
"Oh, one of the stupid rioters knocked her over outside of the E.D. She was complaining of a headache so I got her an icepack. Me and Nick have agreed its concussion." I explained.  
"Well, I'm not busy at the moment if you want me to come up and check on her?" She said. I nodded and we headed on up.  
We were walking along the corridor to the room when we heard an ear piercing scream.  
We ran back into the room and noticed a young man stood in there with my daughters. He turned to us before looking back at Ellie and pulling her into a headlock. He held her their tightly and she began to struggle but I could see in his eyes he wasn't going to let go.

**[3****rd**** Person P.O.V – Current Time]**

"Leave her alone!" Zoe said, forgetting everything she had just thought about.  
"Take one more step, and she gets it!" He yelled, grabbing Ellie tighter. She was struggling even more now.  
"You don't have the courage to hurt a 12 year old!" Zoe said.  
"Oh, but I do!" He replied.  
He pulled his hand into a fist before colliding it with Ellie's ribs. She screeched out in pain, then tightly squeezed her eyes shut to try and deal with the pain. When Ellie opened her eyes she noticed Nick outside the room with Yvonne and two police officers.  
"What has she done wrong to get this?" Sam asked. Sam is like a sister to Ellie and Chloe. She is always there for them and will stand up for them in any way possible.  
He didn't reply, just started repeatedly punching Ellie in the ribs.

**[Ellie's P.O.V]**

The pain was becoming unbearable and I just wanted to go and curl up in a corner and never come out.  
"Stop!" Zoe yelled in a distressed manor.  
For some reason he seemed to take notice of the fear in Zoe's voice. He released me out of his grip and I fell to the floor. I tried to crawl over to my mum and Sam but he stood in front of me.  
"Not so fast…" He said.  
I knew I wasn't going to be able to get past him so did what I wanted to do. I crawled over to the corner and pulled my legs up to my chest. I dug my head into me and tried to block out everything around me.

**[Nick's P.O.V]**

I could see everything happening inside the room and couldn't stop myself from doing what I wanted to barged in.  
"STOP!" The man yelled.  
"Listen, We'll stay in the room…just please let me check on my daughter!" I asked confidently. I looked over at her and could see she was in pain. He hesitated before replying.  
"…Fine…but everyone else, stay where you are!" He ordered.  
I nodded and ran straight over to Ellie. I bent down and tried to pull her into a hug.  
"Ellie?" I asked.  
She didn't move and didn't talk.  
"Ellie?" I asked again.  
She finally looked up and I could see pain written all over her face. She had tears in her eyes and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. I pulled her into a hug and she winced. I pulled away and gave her a concerned.  
I pulled up her top to reveal rather severe bruising over her chest. She looked down at it before firmly closing her eyes shut.  
"It hurts…" She whispered. Her breathing was becoming laboured and her skin was turning a pale white.  
"I can't – breathe – properly…" She panicked, clearly struggling.  
"Ellie darling…you need to take deep breaths, ok?" She nodded.  
I turned to the man.  
"She needs urgent medical attention!" I said, raising my voice.  
"Tough!" He replied.  
"Listen…you aren't in that much trouble right now. If she doesn't get medical attention she could die and then you'll be charged with murder! Do you really want that?" I said.  
He paused for a second, looking between me and Ellie. Then he looked at Sam.  
"You…go and get what you need to save her and you can assist him." He said.  
Sam looked at me for conformation and I nodded. Ellie needed help! Sam ran straight out of the room and down the corridor. I watched her until she was out of sight. Then I turned to Chloe. She had sat in the chair silent the whole time.  
"At least let my other daughter go…" I pleaded.  
He looked at Chloe, sat in the chair shaking in fear. He reluctantly nodded.  
I ran over to Chloe and picked her up, then went to the door and passed her to Zoe. Chloe instantly clung onto her and burst into tears.

I ran back over to Ellie who was struggling to breathe even more now.  
"Ellie, you need to take deep breaths darling." I said, trying to keep her calm.  
She looked at me in the eyes. I could see the fear and see the pain.  
"I'm…tired…" She whispered.  
"No, you can't sleep Ellie. You need to stay awake for me." I said.  
Just then, Sam came bursting through the door with a medical kit. She ran over to us and leant down next to Ellie. I lay Ellie down on the floor and used my blazer as a cushion for her.  
I got out an oxygen mask and put it on Ellie. I pushed her fringe out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Right, she has a haemathorax. We need a Chest Drain. It's too dangerous to do here. We need to get her down to resus asap." Sam confirmed.  
Ellie pulled the oxygen mask of her face.  
"My chest – hurts – so - much…" She whispered.  
I turned to Yvonne and gave her a signal. The two police officers quietly and slowly came into the room before grabbing the man. I then picked up Ellie and me and Sam ran out of the room.

As we made it to reception we saw Connie who immediately came over.  
"What have we got?" She asked as we placed Ellie on the bed.  
"This is my daughter Ellie. She's 12, has mild concussion and a suspected haemathorax. She needs a chest drain immediately." I said.  
"Your daughter?" She asked shocked. I nodded.  
"How did this happen?" She questioned.  
"Just an idiot upstairs. He grabbed her when Zoe returned. Started repeatedly punching her in the ribs." I explained.  
She still looked shocked but nodded and immediately got on with the chest drain.  
After about 10 minutes Ellie's breathing had improved but her ribs hurt where it was starting to bruise and she still had a headache.  
Because of the riot, I didn't leave Ellie's side. She had fallen asleep and I knew she desperately wanted to go home but couldn't as she had to stay under obs over night.  
We moved her to the children's ward and I sat in the chair next to her. It wasn't long until I to, felt tired and drifted off as well.

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews I have been getting! I love to hear what you guys think.  
Like I always say, if you have any ideas then I would love to hear them. If I include your idea then I will give you credit at the top of the chapter.  
I also have a FanFiction twitter account which you can message me on as well. You can follow me: xRachelBrowniex **

**Rachel xx**


End file.
